Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zang van de Storm/ Overzicht
'Er wordt hier NIET meer geschreven aan Zang van de Storm. Ga naar https://annedekeyser04.wixsite.com/zangvandestorm of http://nl.fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Zang_van_de_Storm:_Overzicht!!!' 'Welkom' Welkom bij Avondpoot's nieuwste Fanfictionserie; Zang van de Storm! 'De Boeken' 'Boek 1: Nacht van de Storm' De storm zal groeien, groeien en groeien, en wanneer zij haar hoogtepunt bereikt... ...zullen alle Clans weggevaagd worden. Nadat Stormpoot een profetie over dood en verderf te horen kreeg en hij er middenin lijkt te zitten, wordt hij afgezonderd van de rest van zijn Clan. Daar komt gauw een einde aan wanneer de familieloze eenling Ada zich bij de Clan voegt. Maar Stormpoot kan de droom waarin hij de SterrenClan zag sterven maar niet uit zijn hoofd zetten, en samen met zijn dierbare medicijnkat Sneeuwzang en SchaduwClan's nieuwste leerling, gaat hij op pad om de SterrenClan terug te brengen naar hun jachtvelden en de donkere dreiging die boven de Clans hangt te vernietigen. Maar wat Stormpoot niet weet is dat de grootste vijanden soms dichterbij zijn dan je denkt... 'Boek 2: Lied van Vuur en Wind ' De Storm zal groeien, en groeien en groeien, en wanneer zij haar hoogtepunt bereikt.... ..zullen alle Clans weggevaagd worden. Stormpoot en Ada mogen dan wel de SterrenClan teruggebracht hebben, het offer dat ze ervoor hebben moeten doen is te groot om hun triomf mooi te laten zijn. Met een jonge, onzekere nieuwe medicijnkat en het verlies van Sneeuwzang nog in hun herinneringen gebrand, worstelen de twee jonge katten zich door een web van haat, een mysterieuze profetie die nog steeds onvervuld is en het wantrouwen van een Clan die Ada maar niet wil accepteren als een leerling. Alsof Ada het nog niet zwaar genoeg heeft moet ze voor Stormpoot zorgen, die alle hoop heeft opgegeven nu hij zijn geliefde medicijnkat verloren heeft. Sneeuwzang was altijd meer dan een vriendin voor hem geweest, en Ada vraagt zich af of zij ooit hetzelfde bij hem kan bereiken. Donkere tijden kondigen zich aan, en alleen de dappersten zullen ze doorstaan. Zal het Ada lukken de acceptatie van de Clan te verkrijgen en Stormpoot's levenswil terug te brengen, in het midden van een allersvernietigende orkaan? ''' Boek 3: Licht van de Storm ''De storm is vernietigend, maar soms brengt zij een licht helderder dan alle wijsheid van de SterrenClan tesamen...'' ' Hazelpoot heeft eindelijk haar leerlingennaam. Stormpoot heeft weer hoop in het leven gekregen en de Clan heeft de orkaan overleefd, maar veel schade achtergelaten. De Clan bouwt zich opnieuw op. Leerlingen worden krijgers, kittens worden leerlingen en herstel kondigt zich aan. Maar Hazelpoot's zus Perzikpoot zint nog steeds op wraak, en hoe lang Hazelpoot veilig kan blijven is nog maar de vraag... Verloren in een dromerige liefde maar met gevaar in iedere hoek zal Hazelpoot het volgende stadium van haar leven moeten doorkomen. 'Boek 4: Zang van IJs Alleen het helderste licht van de vurigste storm kan de vervaagden terugbrengen naar de Sterrenwereld. Hazellicht heeft eindelijk besloten van wie ze houdt. Stormwaker is nu een zwerfkat, en ze kan alleen maar hopen dat hij gelukkig is met zijn nieuwe leven. Maar hoelang zal de vrede duren? Een dodelijke ziekte brandt zich door de SchaduwClan heen, en de jonge medicijnkat Heemstroos weet niets over deze ziekte en kan hem niet genezen. Ondertussen wordt de dreiging van de RivierClan groter en groter, en het is slechts een kwestie van tijd voor ze eindelijk een aanval gooien op de verzwakte SchaduwClan. Terwijl Hazellicht ziek in het medicijnhol ligt en bij iedere hartslag de dood dichterbij voelt kruipen, blijkt dat de enige kat die deze ziekte kan genezen de Clan net heeft verlaten. Maar wie zal op zoek gaan naar Stormwaker? Met de dood op de hielen en de hoop in hun harten helpt de SchaduwClan elkaar door de donkere tijden heen, hoe hard het leven ook zal worden en hoe donker de toekomst er ook maar uitziet. Boek 5: Vurige Storm Eén keuze kan de toekomst van alle Clans bepalen... Verlost van de ziekte die hun Clan manenlang teisterde kan de SchaduwClan zich nu volledig focussen op de RivierClan, die tijdens hun zwakheid meer dan één keer heeft aangevallen... Hazellicht heeft zichzelf eindelijk een waardige partner gevonden. Met nieuw leven opbloeiend in de Clan en sterke krijgers die het zullen verdedigen, gaan de krijgskatten een gouden toekomst tegemoet. Net wanneer alles perfect lijkt te gaan, ontvouwt een duister geheim zich midden in de Clan, klaar om hen allen te vernietigen. Zal alles ooit nog hetzelfde zijn? '''Activiteiten 'Kunst 1: Personagetekeningen ' Op deze pagina plaatst Avondpoot tekeningen van de personages. Dit zullen voornamelijk tekeningen zijn van hoe ze er uit zouden zien als mensen, maar kattentekeningen zullen er zeker ook bij komen! 'Wedstrijd 1: Wedstrijd! ' Hier is een wedstrijd die normaal gezien start op 5/09/2017 en eindigt op 10/10/2017! Mis hem niet, hij is het winnen waard voor trouwe fans, neem dat maar van me aan. 'Extra's 1: Comic! ' Het is echt! Zang van de Storm: Deel 1 (Nacht van de Storm - NvS) is nu een echte comic geworden! Lees hem op Deviantart! Meerdere informatie kun je vinden op de pagina zelf; klik gewoon op de titel hier vlak boven! 'Nieuws' 3/09/07 De Zang van de Storm comic wordt nu ook op''' donderdag geupdated'! Groetjes, Avondpootje!!! 3 sep 2017 20:05 (UTC) '''2/09/07' Goed nieuws voor de Zang van de Storm fans! Er is officiëel bevestigd dat er een comic '''komt van '''deel 1 van Zang van de Storm; Nacht van de Storm!. De cover is al verschenen en de comic zal te lezen zijn op Deviantart waar ik PlatinumSerenity ben. De comic zal wel Engels zijn, maar jullie kunnen oudere kinderen hier wel vragen het te helpen begrijpen als jullie niet goed Engels kunnen! Hopelijk zullen jullie tevreden zijn met dit nieuws. Iedere zondag '''zal de comic '''geupdated worden en hij zal uiteraard uit 20 hoofdstukken + proloog en epiloog bestaan (22 hoofdstukken dus). Hier is een linkje naar de folder van de comic: Song of the Storm - Warrior Cats Comic Ook schrijf ik ondertussen verder aan Licht van de Storm, maar die zal misschien wel ietsje trager gaan... desondanks hebben jullie toch een fijne comic om te stalken, of niet soms? ;-) Vriendelijke groetjes!! Avondpoot 12/08/07 Ik ben momenteel druk bezig met het schrijven aan LVW (Lied van Vuur en Wind), deel 2 van Zang van de Storm! Als je hem nog niet gelezen hebt, begin dan maar gauw! ;) Neem zeker ook eens een kijkje op de activiteitenpagina met personagetekeningen! Groetjes! Avondpootje!!! 12 aug 2017 12:24 (UTC) Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Zang van de Storm